


I'll sing you about Ipanema

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Любовь и немного смерти.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	I'll sing you about Ipanema

Куроо абсолютно не склонен переоценивать реальность, но их знакомство с Мацукавой определенно заслуживает экранизации.

Глубокая ночь, пляж без единого источника света, не считая звездного неба. Куроо останавливается в нескольких шагах от линии прибоя, в бесконечно лирическом настроении. Работа на сегодня — и на ближайшее время — выполнена, можно перевести дух и побыть романтиком.

Он прикрывает глаза, чуть запрокидывает голову, вдыхает запах остывающего моря. Прибой шумит почти кокетливо и очень загадочно в этой непроницаемой темноте ночи. Такая обстановка, кажется, создана для неторопливых мыслей. Куроо тянется за сигаретами в карман, цепляет одну из пачки губами, щелкает зажигалкой.

Первая затяжка мягко ложится приятной горечью на язык, хочется снять обувь и сделать несколько шагов вперед, чтобы море игриво набежало на ступни и убежало вновь.

— О, слушай, дай закурить?

Куроо вздрагивает и пытается в кромешной темноте найти источник звука, но видно только смутное очертание горизонта.

— Я тут, голову опусти, — обладателю голоса, кажется, весело.

Куроо щурится подслеповато, но наконец видит. Парень лежит слишком близко к воде, кажется, даже одетый. Куроо подходит к нему вплотную, рассматривает: что заставило человека лежать и мокнуть при полном параде ночью? Незнакомец улыбается как-то… хитро? Насмешливо? Лениво, вот точно.

Странный тип.

Но Куроо почему-то заранее нравится.

— Тебе там нормально? — Куроо затягивается, чешет мизинцем кончик носа, пряча улыбку в уголках губ.

Парень лежит уже полностью в воде, в футболке и рубашке, в джинсах, в кедах. Волосы отросшими кудрями липнут к лицу.

— О, мне великолепно, ты видел это небо? — он усмехается по-доброму. — Сигарету-то дашь?

Куроо смотрит в небо несколько мгновений, пожимает плечами: небо как небо. Красивое, но точно не повод мокнуть во тьме ночной.

Он присаживается на корточки рядом с головой парня — тот наблюдает за каждым движением. Куроо достает сигарету нарочито медленно, сам подносит к губам незнакомца, проводит по ним фильтром, пока тот не ловит зубами. Прикуривает наконец.

— Мацукава, — улыбается любитель ночного неба, после первой затяжки добавляет: — Иссей.

— Как скажешь. — Поднимается на ноги Куроо.

Мацукава Иссей — подобие большого бродячего кота, он цепляется к Куроо ненавязчиво, но крепко. Пропадает иногда по два-три дня где-то, но обязательно возвращается. Куроо не задает вопросов, а Мацукава иногда констатирует факты, но не более.

Иссей — художник, пишет маслом небо и море на своей верхотуре. Дома у него нет, поэтому живет в деревянном сарайчике на крыше одного из больших недостроев на окраине города. Между досками огромные щели, в которые свободно влезает палец; сарайчик продувают все ветра на свете разом, а Мацукава кутается в плед и подбирает палитру сегодняшнего неба.

— Ты мог бы жить на этажах, там меньше ветра. — Куроо прячет слабый огонек зажигалки в попытках прикурить.

— Там же неба не видно. — Мацукава помогает, прикрывает ладонями его руки.

Куроо зависает на несколько мгновений на его лице, Мацукава растягивает губы в мягкую ленивую ухмылку.

Что творится у него в голове — одна большая загадка, которую Куроо решать не возьмется даже за большие деньги.

Мацукава пишет картины как бог, примерно так же отсасывает. Куроо любит брать его сзади быстрым темпом и кусать широкие плечи, притираться щекой к смуглой коже в паузы, когда полностью в нем, продавливать кожу вдоль позвоночника, сжимать мышцы на бедрах.

Пару раз он сам отдается ему — и это так контрастно, Мацукава бесконечно нежный и чувственный, он делает все медленно, сильно и акцентировано. Куроо теряет голову в его руках.

А еще срывает голос.

— Ты наемник, — Мацукава пьет красное полусладкое прямо из горла в один из вечеров, — киллер.

Мастер безапелляционной констатации фактов.

Куроо в ответ смотрит внимательно. Нужна хоть какая-то выраженная реакция.

— Расслабься, — предлагает ему Мацукава и в подтверждение слов протягивает бутылку.

Куроо складывает два и два и принимает стратегическое решение не паниковать. А решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

Мацукава всегда художественно пьянеет — например, сейчас он сидит на полу, откинувшись затылком на стену, и напевает себе под нос что-то бесконечно джазовое — и это так идеально вписывается в его натуру, что Куроо на пару минуту выпадает из реальности.

— Это откуда?

— Синатра, — Мацукава смотрит так всегда, чуть насмешливо. — «Девушка из Ипанемы». Слышал?

— Песню не слышал, — честно признается Куроо, — я в музыке не очень.

— А я не очень в географии, — он пьяно усмехается, пересаживаясь к Куроо на колени, — понятия не имею, что за Ипанема. Но однажды обязательно туда уеду.

— Зачем? — Куроо задирает его футболку до ключиц и прихватывает темный сосок под рваный выдох. — Ты даже не знаешь, где это.

Мацукава ерзает по бедрам своим задом, стягивает футболку и отбрасывает в сторону, не глядя. Куроо пьяно возится с молниями — под смешки Мацукавы, — но справляется и сжимает оба члена в ладони, скользит по ним рукой сразу в крышесносном темпе.

— Там же так хорошо, — Мацукава прикусывает губу и жмурит глаза от удовольствия, — ты ведь слышал песню. Я тебе спою еще раз, позже.

Куроо верит — там хорошо. Хотя Иссей-то даже английского не знает.

Куроо лишается своего (не очень законного) съемного жилья и переезжает к Мацукаве на крышу. К ветру и к тому, как постоянно на фоне курлычат голуби, можно привыкнуть. Сложно привыкнуть к Мацукаве, вот к такому: в вытянутом джемпере и порванных джинсах за этюдником — весь перемазанный красками, напевающий под нос что-то из Синатры и Бейкера.

В этот раз все идет не по плану, и _цель_ оказывается не одна, а с охраной. Куроо легко убирает заказанного мужчину в дорогом костюме и одного из двухметровых лбов, но второй успевает выстрелить ему в плечо, из-за чего Куроо роняет пистолет в пролет перил. Ранение несерьезное, царапина дурацкая, но это ведущая рука — во-первых, а во-вторых, он без оружия. Нож для ближнего боя не считается, пока подобраться к телохранителю не представляется возможным.

Он откидывается затылком на стену, усмехается, ну надо же было так вляпаться, как новичок, честное слово.

Снизу, где, предположительно, все еще находится телохранитель, раздается задушенный хриплый булькающий звук, и Куроо осторожно выглядывает. У умирающего — от ножа, торчащего в горле — как ни в чем не бывало мнется Мацукава.

— Ты какого лешего тут делаешь? — перегибается Куроо со слегка охреневшим выражением лица.

— А, вот ты где, — Мацукава довольно улыбается. — Интуиция, знаешь ли. Как чувствовал, что что-то случится.

Куроо спускается по лестнице, отмечая, что нож в горле убиенного — тот, которым Мацукава затачивает карандаши. Например те, что они купили за какие-то нереальные деньги позавчера. Очень редкие, очень _что-то там еще_ на языке художников, Куроо не вдавался.

Какова вероятность, что в ране обнаружат следы грифеля?

Какова вероятность, что по составу грифеля можно вычислить производителя и продавца? 

Какова вероятность, что, кроме Иссея, кто-то еще в здравом — нет — уме решил купить их тоже?

Какова вероятность, что персонал магазина не запомнил Мацукаву Иссея, первого красавчика в городе, в костюме бродячего нахлебника, флиртующего со всем, что движется?

Лучше Мацукава не делает от слова совсем, когда вытаскивает нож из горла преждевременно скончавшегося, неловко уворачиваясь от струйки артериальной крови, все-таки пачкая рукав. Он вытирает лезвие — и кровь, и следы грифелей — о штанину усопшего, брезгливо сморщив нос.

Куроо с тяжелым выдохом трет переносицу. Наследили, как черти.

— Пойдем уже, — обыскивает тело, находит свой пистолет, — сейчас набегут все подряд.

Куроо смотрит в щелочку на уровне глаз между горизонтальными досками, солнце ослепительным золотом ложится на переносицу. Закат.

За спиной тихо шуршит Мацукава, собирая самое нужное и ценное.

Плечо они кое-как обработали и забинтовали, благо пуля прошла насквозь. Ноет кошмарно, надо бы где-то по дороге раздобыть обезболивающих.

Куроо сильно сомневается, что полиция сможет не то, что найти — вычислить их вообще. Но чем черт не шутит.

— Не двигайся, — выдыхает вдруг Мацукава в висок.

Куроо и не собирался.

Мацукава опускается на колени, протискивается между ногами Куроо и стеной, царапает ногтями плотную ткань его джинсов, задирает другой рукой свитер, прижимается жадными губами к животу. Куроо рвано выдыхает, задевает кончиком носа шершавую доску, вдыхает запах дерева. Мацукава медленно расстегивает его джинсы, стягивает белье, пробегается пальцами по голому бедру. Он берет в рот, неглубоко, помогает рукой, и Куроо царапает доски, борется с желанием запустить пальцы в кудрявые волосы. Мацукава будто получает от процесса удовольствия не меньше, чем сам Куроо: ускоряется, замедляется, берет за щеку, прижимает к нёбу языком, выпускает с громким чмоком. Стреляет черными глазами:

— Смотри на солнце.

Куда уж ярче.

Куроо зажмуривается, упирается лбом в доски так, что луч полосой ложится на веки. Мацукава горячо дышит на плоть, расслабляет горло и медленно берет полностью. Куроо пропускает короткий громкий стон, жмурится до белых пятен — или это солнце выжгло ему глаза сквозь веки. Он все-таки запускает руку в черные кудри, сжимает на затылке и кончает Мацукаве в горло.

— Хорошо горит, — Мацукава затягивается сигаретой, иронично прищуриваясь на полыхающий в ночи сарайчик.

Все его вещи уместились в небольшую старую сумку, лежащую у ног бесформенной кучей. У Куроо же все вещи на нем, а оружие хранится в тайнике.

Он поворачивает голову, смотрит на профиль. У Мацукавы волосы, отросшие большими кудряшками, заправлены за уши, остальные — торчат беспорядочно. Кошмарно красивый. Он усмехается уголком губ. На смуглой коже танцуют блики от огня.

Мацукава поворачивается, кивает вопросительно. Куроо сгребает круглый ворот его свитера и дергает на себя, целует улыбающиеся губы.

— И куда мы теперь? — шепчет Мацукава, едва отстранившись.

Куроо скользит по нему взглядом, запоминая момент.

— Мы теперь в Рио-де-Жанейро.

Мацукава, мягко говоря, удивленно вскидывает брови.

— К-куда, прости?

Куроо качает головой, усмехаясь, оборачивается, направляясь к выходу с крыши. И только у двери, сдерживая смех от живописного выражения его лица, отвечает:

— Ипанема в Рио.


End file.
